The present invention relates generally to arrangements for transferring information to and/or from flexible sheet media and more particularly to an arrangement in which the flexible media is supported in a curved configuration across its width and is written to and/or read from in such curved configuration. An associated method is also disclosed. The invention is applicable for use in portable and high speed applications.
The ever decreasing size of personal, portable computers, coupled with a continuous reduction of the size of these devices has resulted in a dramatic rise in their popularity. In fact, portable computers are now so small as to be referred to appropriately by the term xe2x80x9cnotebookxe2x80x9d computer. Unfortunately, however, there has not been a concurrent reduction in the physical size of certain peripheral devices compatible with state-of-the-art notebook computers. One specific example of a peripheral device that has not kept in step with reduction in portable computer size is that of the portable printer, as will be described.
Conventional thinking with regard to printing and/or scanning devices is based on the constraint that the paper is supported flat across its width at the point or line on the paper where printing is being performed. Thus, the paper is typically curved around a platen or through a roller assembly which provides the desired flat configuration across the width of the paper at least at the point of printing or scanning. Therefore, prior art printing devices have necessarily been produced under the constraint that at least one dimension of the device is larger than the width across which printing is performed. Moreover, printing in a flat configuration necessitates that the direction of travel of the print head must be bi-directional i.e., the head must return to the starting edge to print the next line, or at best print the next line during the return trip. Additionally, the acceleration and deceleration forces of bi-directional printing create additional wear on the printer components and significantly reduce the efficiency of the device.
It should be mentioned that other prior art devices have also been subject to the previously described dimensional constraint. These devices include, but are not limited to fax machines and scanners.
The present invention removes the foregoing dimensional constraint in a highly advantageous and heretofore unseen way which is particularly useful in portable and high speed applications.
As will be described in more detail hereinafter, there is disclosed herein an assembly for transferring information to and/or from flexible sheet media in a highly advantageous curved configuration. The sheet material includes a length and a width defining first and second opposing surfaces. The assembly includes support means for supporting the sheet the curved configuration across its width, having the first surface inwardly oriented with respect to the curved configuration. Thereafter, moving means moves the flexible sheet material so supported in a direction along a read/write path generally parallel to the sheet material length and transverse to the direction of curvature. A read/write arrangement is provided which is configured for reading and/or writing information across the width of the first surface of the sheet as the sheet is moved along the path in the curved configuration.
In one feature, means is provided for rotationally moving the read/write arrangement in a predetermined way in the housing such that the read/write arrangement is in a confronting relationship with the first, inwardly oriented surface and cooperates with the movement provided by the sheet material moving means so as to cause the read/write arrangement to sequentially read information from and/or write information to the inwardly oriented, first surface of the sheet as the read/write arrangement traverses the width of the flexible sheet material while the latter is on the read/write path in the curved configuration.
In another feature, a read and/or write operation may be performed on the second, outwardly oriented surface of the sheet material such that reading and/or writing may be performed on the second surface independent of a read and/or write operation being performed on the first surface. In this way, read/write operations may be performed simultaneously on the first and second surfaces.